Living in Color
Living in Color — trzecia i ostatnia piosenka pojawiająca się w filmie My Little Pony: Tęczowa wyprawa. W tej piosence kucyki świętują nowy Festiwal Tęczy, a wszystkie kolory powracają do Nadziejowic. Tekst (wersja polska) }} : Wszyscy :: Żyjemy w kolorze : Sparkle :: Wyjdź z cienia do światła :: Czy widzisz ten blask? :: Właśnie tak, kolorami niech zabłyśnie nam świat : Dash :: Ty w sobie barwy też piękne masz :: Jeśli szansę dasz, to będą świecić przez wiele lat : Rarity :: Zostawcie czerń i biel :: Nie wstydźcie się, kolor wybić się chce : Fluttershy :: To prawie każdy wie :: Pamiętaj, że : Wszyscy :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze : Applejack :: Włącz wir wyobraźni, kolory swe mnóż :: Teraz patrz, nowych barw jest paleta już : Kerfuffle :: Niech powstanie tu tęcza nam :: Kolorowy kram : Wszyscy :: I niech świat harmonijnie gra : Rarity :: Zostawcie czerń i biel :: Nie wstydźcie się, kolor wybić się chce : Fluttershy :: To prawie każdy wie :: Pamiętaj, że : Wszyscy :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze : Fluttershy :: To jasne, że żółty wpada w oko : Sparkle :: Fiolet w sobie ma tajemniczy spokój : Root :: Czerwień ma moc poruszania nam serc : Kerfuffle :: A indygo wiele zalet ma też : Dash :: Niebo niebieskie, wiadoma to rzecz : Applejack :: Pomarańczowy ma moc tak jak słońce : Hoofington :: Zieleń jest jak w parku zdrowy ruch : Pie :: Bo wszędzie są kolory : Wszyscy :: Mamy tęczę w sercu :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze (zawsze w kolorze) :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: My żyjemy w kolorze (zawsze w kolorze) :: My żyjemy w kolorze :: Niech nie gaśnie już kolor Tekst (wersja angielska) }} : Wszyscy :: We're living in color : Sparkle :: Step out of the shadows and into the light :: Where it's bright and you might see all the colors you are : Dash :: Or any color you wanna be that your mind can see :: And wear them bright like a shining star : Rarity :: Why just be black and white? :: No need to hide all those colors inside : Fluttershy :: 'Cause when they shine up bright :: It just feels right : Wszyscy :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color : Applejack :: Make up any colors that you can devise :: Mix 'em up, watch the joy as it multiplies : Kerfuffle :: Make a rainbow and you will see :: How together we are like : Wszyscy :: One when we harmonize : Rarity :: Why just be black and white? :: No need to hide all those colors inside : Fluttershy :: 'Cause when we shine so bright :: It just feels right : Wszyscy :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color :: To be living in color :: We'll be living in color : Fluttershy :: Hello, my friend is a big bright yellow : Sparkle :: Violet's what you get when you're feeling mellow : Root :: Red is the part where your heart starts to glow : Kerfuffle :: In the mood, in the groove, indigo : Dash :: Blue is the sky spinnin' high as can be : Applejack :: Orange can amaze, bringin' days that are sunny : Hoofington :: Green is serene, take a breath, feel new : Pie :: Feel all the living colors : Wszyscy :: There's a rainbow in you :: Now we're living in color :: Yeah, we're living in color :: Now we're living in color :: Yeah, we're living in color :: We're all living in color (living in color) :: We're all living in color :: We're all living in color (living in color) :: We're all living in color :: We're all living in... color! en:Living in Color Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinków specjalnych